Light Me Up
by Stitched In Ice
Summary: Sometimes you just don't have a choice. Lap dances are tricky things. AoKaga/KagaAo, M to be safe.
1. Lapdance 1

**So the origin behind this is that I was on tumblr and... well, I don't really have to say anything else, do I? The setting is everyone playing the King's Game (look it up, it's a lot of fun) and it may or may not be Aomine's birthday. Idk.**

* * *

"Number 3, give number 6 a lap dance."

Everyone looks down at their sticks, then there is a sudden silence and the sound of a stick snapping.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise pouts and reaches out to take the broken wood. "That's the fourth stick you've broken already. We're gonna run out soon!" He looks down at the broken stick in his hand as he pulls out a new one. "Oh, number 3."

The rest of the room dissolves into horrified snickers and awkward coughs. "So who's getting a lap dance from Kagami then?"

No one speaks for a few seconds and everyone double checks their sticks. Kise's about to pull out another stick and anull this round (because they lose sticks a lot, so maybe no one got the 6 this time) when Momoi pipes up.

"Oh, Dai-chan, you got number 6! Why didn't you say anything?"

It is at this moment that Kagami decides he wants to die. Right now.

The group processes this before the less mature members (i.e. most of them) try to smother their laughter.

"Well, get on with it then!" Kise's grin wouldn't have looked out-of-place on Satan himself. "The King commands it!" He waves his 'K' stick around gleefully.

Kagami ponders his chances of survival if he jumped out the eighth story window. Then in a whirlwind of motion, he finds himself being pushed, pulled, shoved and tripped (_Kuroko, this had to be Kuroko, it was always Kuroko_) until he lands square in the middle of Aomine's lap.

There's a choking sound coming from the region around his ear and Kagami freezes up.

He wonders how hard it would be to kill himself with a popsicle stick.

Everyone is looking at him with expectant eyes and he tries to protest. "But... I'm not... It's... I don't..."

"Of course not Kagami-kun. It's just a game." _Fucking Kuroko, that little shit. _He can see those blue eyes mocking him, taunting him.

Kagami scrambles for excuses. Something, anything. _Come on..._

"I– I don't know how." Yeah that's a good one. He shifts in his spot before feeling a strangled breath on his ear and aborting that as quick as possible. "I don't know how to... to do– that."

The peanut gallery looks unamused and Kise frowns. "What, really? You have to know something." Kagami shakes his head violently, a shiver traveling his spine when he feels a nose brush the back of his head.

_Fuck._

"You've never watched–"

"No."

"Not even–"

"No."

There's a stilted silence before Momoi (_damn her too_) speaks. "Well that's okay. Dai-chan can teach you." That conjures up disturbing images for the whole group and a few members go green. "He watches that kind of stuff all the time."

"Satsuki!" There are goosebumps on his arms as he feels Aomine's breath on his skin again.

"Oh please Dai-chan, I've seen all your porn."

_"SATSUKI!"_

Pros of death: Not having to deal with this. Cons of death: No more basketball.

Hmm...

"Oh fine." Kise sighs gustily, standing up and stalking over. "I guess I'll coach you through it." Everyone's eyes focus on him and he shrugs. "I've seen it enough to know the basics. Stand up Kagamicchi."

Kagami doesn't move and Kise's lips turn up. "Unless you want to stay in Aominecchi's lap." Kagami couldn't have stood up faster if he's been attached to a rocket launcher. He's pretty sure his face is the same colour as his hair at this point and his ears are positively burning.

"Alright." Kise brushes his hair back and pushes Kagami to stand directly in front of Aomine. "Now rock your hips." At Kagami's blank stare, Kise raises his arms above his head and sways his hips sensually. Unfortunately (fortunately?) Kagami knows that even if wanted to do this and had years of practice, he would never be able to move so... _fluidly_.

Kagami still doesn't move, even with Kise's 'go on' motion and Hyuga loses his patience. "The longer you stand there, the longer this is going to take Kagami." Kasamatsu nods with him. Neither captain wanted to be here and the faster they got this over with, the faster they could leave.

These words force Kagami into action. Sucking in a deep breath, he squeezes his eyes shut and full-body jerks from side to side, hands clenched tight. After a few seconds of silence, he opens his eyes to see the room staring at him pitifully.

"That was..."

"Well, he tried..."

Aomine's still staring into space like a dead fish, so no input there. Kise's scowling with his hands on his hips and Kagami knows he's going to suffer.

"M-maybe we could just... skip this round?" Sakurai was officially his new favourite person.

"No." And his hopes died tragically.

Kise narrowed his eyes briefly before smiling again (_that didn't bode well_) and continuing on. "Now run your hands up your body." When Kagami still doesn't move, Kise performs another demonstration. Sliding his legs open a bit, Kise places his hands on his thighs and drags them slowly up his body, arching into his own hands before tousling them in his hair and making a blissful expression. A few people choke, which is completely understandable, because... well, _Kise_.

Kagami's pretty sure he's only a few seconds away from hyperventilating and cringes at Kise's expectant look. Thankfully his hands aren't shaking and he places them on his thighs as he widens his stance a few millimeters. Resolutely keeping his eyes on the floor, Kagami pulls his hands higher, up over his sides, across his pecs, to the back of his neck and then combs through his hair, all while shying away from his own touch. Still grimacing, he looks up to Kise who's nodding a bit. "Not bad Kagamicchi." Of course, that just makes him cringe even more. He didn't _want_ to be good at this.

Still no response from Aomine, which is... good?

"Do we really have to do this? Can't we just skip–"

"No, this is going to happen." A few people look surprised at the vehemency in Kise's voice, but Momoi and Kuroko look just as determined.

Kagami's 86% sure that most of his blood is in his face now and he feels kind of nauseous. Kise's still smiling scarily and Kuroko is still mocking him silently. Momoi looks devilishly ecstatic, Riko and Sakurai look mortified, Kasamatsu and Hyuga are staring at the floor and Imayoshi and Kiyoshi look completely unfazed, the bastards.

The rest of the reactions are mixed, from that one Kaijou guy freaking out, to that one Touo guy grinning sadistically, to the pitying looks of Seirin. Kagami gives them an acidic look that promises years of pain and Koganei pales a bit. Good.

Kise's voice is an unpleasant reminder. "Well, Kagamicchi's hair is too short to do that, so the next step would be to start stripping–" Here Kagami opens his mouth to protest because _there are limits, damn you_, but Kise keeps talking. "–but we're not gonna go that far." Thank god for small mercies.

"So, now..." _Shit__, shit._"... get between Aominecchi's legs, Kagamicchi." He's definitely hyperventilating now. A furtive glance to Aomine shows that there's not enough room between his legs and if Kise thinks he's going to actually push them open, he's got another thing coming to h–

A small hand lands on the middle of his back (_fucking Kuroko_) and pushes him forward, and Kagami barely manages to catch himself on the back of Aomine's seat. The end result is Kagami hovering of Aomine, one leg between his with the other on the outside, arms on either side of his head.

"That's it Kagamicchi!" Kagami quickly looks up to Kise's approving face and everyone elses shocked ones. They didn't think he actually did that on purpose–

Kuroko smiles at him innocently.

_There's no way he would use Misdirection for–_

_... he would._

A quick look down shows Aomine looking him dead in the eye (_finally– wait, no, this is bad_) and looking shell-shocked. Hell, Kagami feels shell-shocked. Also light-headed, but that's probably the hyperventilating part.

"Now touch him lightly, Kagamicchi. Make sure you keep eye contact." Like a magic force, Kagami's eyes suddenly meet Aomine's and become locked in gaze.

_... were they always so blue?_

"Remember, Aominecchi can't touch you back~!" _As if he would! _Except maybe to punch him or shove him off and walk out, but Aomine's not doing any of those things. Hesitantly, Kagami raises one of his hands (_let's just get this over with_) and brushes the back of his fingers over his cheek. Aomine jolts, eyes widening a bit and he breathes in shakily. He can feel Aomine's thigh twitching around his leg and suddenly Kagami feels a bit dizzy, still captivated by his eyes.

Tracing the jaw line, Kagami trails his hand down Aomine's neck (and his wildly fluttering pulse) then curls his hand around his upper arm, feeling the supple muscles clench. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and Aomnie breaks the staring contest, eyes suddenly focused on Kagami's mouth. He licks his lips again and the pit of his stomach warms at the way Aomine's jaw tightens.

"Now sit down Kagamicchi." Kise's voice sounds far away now, and Kagami slowly moves to comply, almost like moving underwater. His knee pushes at Aomine's inner thigh and a strangled sound comes out of the man's mouth, hand griping at the armrest so tight that the wood groans as Kagami perches lightly on his leg.

"Keep going."

Muscles like molasses, Kagami lets his hand fall from Aomine's bicep to his elbow as his other hands curls around the back of his neck. Like the rest of the world had stopped, Kagami can feel only Aomine's warmth, hear only his quickening breath. He leans forward (_to what? what was he going to do?_) when his knee brushes against something firm. Very firm.

_Aomine was hard._

Like a splash of cold, electrified water, Kagami's hands spasm and his mind over loads before his brain promptly decides that he has had quite enough for one day, and he falls forward.

* * *

Aomine tense up as Kagami falls onto him, face pressing into his neck and goes completely limp. There's a few seconds on confusion in the room, but when Kagami continues to lay there like a cut puppet despite Aomine jostling him, he releases the hand grip to grab Kagami's shoulders. Pushing him back, it becomes clear to everyone that Kagami has fainted.

A few people laugh, a few people sigh, but the main reaction is stupefaction.

Because honestly, _who does that?!_

Kise and Kuroko look faintly annoyed (well, as annoyed as Kuroko can look) and Momoi looks disappointed.

"That's too bad." Kise sighs, shaking his head. "Well, maybe next year Aominecchi." And if Aomine hadn't been trying to hide the boner of the century, he would've gotten up and punched him in the face. He was though, so he settled for a few choice swears and a(n ever-present) basketball to the face.

_"I didn't want this anyway!"_

* * *

**Good, bad, yes, no? Anti-climax of the century? Was there chemistry there or just panic? Did you catch the hints of Kagami's inevitable end? **

**Tell me in a review!**


	2. Lapdance 1 and a half

**So, thanks to the reviewer Iziel, we get a chapter two, which is really just chapter one from Aomine's point of view, Yay! Also because I have no idea what comes next after this? Everyone wants the aftermath, but I have no ideas ;-;**

* * *

"Number 3, give number 6 a lap dance."

Everyone looks down at their sticks, then there is a sudden silence and the sound of a stick snapping.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise pouts and reaches out to take the broken wood. "That's the fourth stick you've broken already. We're gonna run out soon!" He looks down at the broken stick in his hand as he pulls out a new one. "Oh, number 3."

The rest of the room dissolves into horrified snickers and awkward coughs. "So who's getting a lap dance from Kagami then?"

No one speaks for a few seconds and everyone double checks their sticks. Kise's about to pull out another stick and anull this round (because they lose sticks a lot, so maybe no one got the 6 this time) when Momoi pipes up.

"Oh, Dai-chan, you got number 6! Why didn't you say anything?"

It is at this moment that Aomine decides Satsuki has to die.

The group processes this before the less mature members (i.e. most of them) try to smother their laughter.

"Well, get on with it then!" Kise's grin wouldn't have looked out-of-place on Satan himself. "The King commands it!" He waves his 'K' stick around gleefully.

And Kise. Kise was also going to die a very bloody, painful death. Then in a whirlwind of motion, everybody's moving, laughing and shoving till something lands in his lap.

_Someone_ lands in his lap. _Kagami_ is in his lap.

He chokes.

Tetsu is also going to die because he absolutely _knows_ that this was Tetsu's fault. It always is.

Kagami's trying to protest now. Aomine would also be protesting if he weren't plotting the murder of every single person in this room.

"Of course not Kagami-kun. It's just a game." _Tetsu would die first._

Kagami scrambles for excuses. _Come on Bakagami..._

"I– I don't know how." That's it? That's all he could come up with? That'll never be enough to deter Ki–

Kagami moves in his lap and suddenly breathing gets very hard.

"I don't know how to... to do– that."

The peanut gallery looks unamused and Kise frowns. "What, really? You have to know something." Kagami shakes his head violently, and his hair brushes his face.

Kagami smells really good.

_Fuck._

"You've never watched–"

"No."

"Not even–"

"No."

Aomine would probably be laughing his ass off at Kagami if the bastard wasn't a very warm presence on his lap.

There's a stilted silence before Satsuki (_she'll die second_) speaks. "Well that's okay. Dai-chan can teach you." _WHAT._

"He watches that kind of stuff all the time."

"Satsuki!" It's not that he's embarrassed about his porn, but rather that he doesn't want Kise to get any ideas. Also, he _really shouldn't _be thinking about porn right now.

"Oh please Dai-chan, I've seen all your porn."

_"SATSUKI!"_

Wrinkly grannies in their underwear, wrinkly grannies in underwear...

"Oh fine." Kise sighs gustily, standing up and stalking over. "I guess I'll coach you through it." Everyone's eyes focus on him and he shrugs. "I've seen it enough to know the basics. Stand up Kagamicchi."

Kagami doesn't move and Kise's lips turn up. "Unless you want to stay in Aominecchi's lap."

_No, Kise would die first. As an example. An example to how very bad an idea this was._

"Alright." Kise brushes his hair back and pushes Kagami to stand directly in front of Aomine. "Now rock your hips." At Kagami's blank stare, Kise raises his arms above his head and sways his hips sensually. It's kinda hot, but that's the status quo when it comes to Kise.

Kagami still doesn't move, even with Kise's 'go on' motion and Hyuga loses his patience. "The longer you stand there, the longer this is going to take Kagami." Kasamatsu nods with him. Neither captain wanted to be here and the faster they got this over with, the faster they could leave.

They would die fourth.

These words force Kagami into action. Sucking in a deep breath, he squeezes his eyes shut and full-body jerks from side to side, hands clenched tight. It's about as attractive as a rotten fish which is really, _really_ good (for Aomine anyway).

"That was..."

"Well, he tried..."

Maybe if he just didn't pay attention. Like, tried to fall asleep. Yeah.

"M-maybe we could just... skip this round?" Ryou would be spared.

"No." Maybe.

Kise narrowed his eyes briefly before smiling again (_that didn't bode well_) and continuing on. "Now run your hands up your body." When Kagami still doesn't move, Kise performs another demonstration. Sliding his legs open a bit, Kise places his hands on his thighs and drags them slowly up his body, arching into his own hands before tousling them in his hair and making a blissful expression. A few people choke, which is completely understandable, because... well, _Kise_.

Kise looks expectant, Kagami doesn't move and Aomine starts looking around the room for his murder weapon.

Then Kagami starts moving and things get really bad.

Resolutely keeping his eyes on the floor, Kagami pulls his hands higher, going up over his sides, teasing across his pecs, sliding to the back of his neck and then combing through his hair, all while shying away from his own touch. He's also blushing.

_This is bad._

"Not bad Kagamicchi." _No, this was really bad._

Bakagami's looking at him and it takes all his willpower not to look back.

"Do we really have to do this? Can't we just skip–"

"No, this is going to happen." He' s still not looking at anything, but the vehemency in Kise's voice is almost surprising. He didn't know Kise hated him this much.

Kagami's _really_ blushing now, Kise's a bastard, _Tetsu_'s a bastard and Satsuki is also a bastard, somehow. Seirin looks pathetic, nobody cares about Kaijou, Ryou looks like he wants to cry (and probably will) and Wakamatsu looks like his birthday came early.

Imayoshi _just keeps smiling._

_Their deaths will be the most violent._

Kise's voice is an unpleasant reminder. "Well, Kagamicchi's hair is too short to do that, so the next step would be to start stripping–" _No. No, no, no, This is BAD _"–but we're not gonna go that far." Thank sweet merciful mother.

"So, now..." _Uh oh. _"... get between Aominecchi's legs, Kagamicchi." Fuckity fuck fuck. And a another fuck for bad luck because Kagami's appraising his legs now l_ike_ _he's actually going to do it–_

And then Kagami is on tops of him (_oh god, bad image, bad image)_, arms on either side, knee pressing between his legs and looking just as shocked as he is.

"That's it Kagamicchi!" The way Kagami looks up tells him that he _definitely_ didn't plan this and–

Tetsu's smiling.

_There's no way he would use Misdirection for–_

_... he would._

Kagami looks like he's having a panic attack. Aomine also feels like he's going to have a panic attack.

"Now touch him lightly, Kagamicchi. Make sure you keep eye contact."

_Panic in three, two..._

Like a magic force, Kagami's eyes suddenly meet Aomine's and become locked in gaze.

_... isn't red the colour of passion?_

"Remember, Aominecchi can't touch you back~!" _As if he would! _Well, maybe... No!

Something brushes his cheek and his heart jackrabbits and Kagami's hair and face and eyes are all red and red is actually a really nice colour and Kagami's eyes are half lidded like when he goes into the zone and he needs to stop that trail of thought _right fucking there do not go any further—_

Kagami's fingers trace his jaw, then smooth down is neck...

_... his hands are calloused..._

... over his shoulder and onto his arm.

_... his hands are really warm..._

Then Kagami licks his lips and _all his blood goes south._

_... Kagami has a really pretty mouth..._

"Now sit down Kagamicchi." Kise's voice sounds distant, and Kagami slowly moves to comply, and it's horribly, distractingly sexy. His knee pushes at Aomine's inner thigh and not making a sound is suddenly the hardest thing's he's ever had to do in his life. He grips the armrest for dear life and the wood groans dangerously when Kagami finally sits in his lap.

"Keep going."

There's a hand on his arm and a hand on his neck and Kagami's leaning forward. He can feel his breath on his lips, feel him moving forward on his thigh, feel his knee sliding towards his—

_Fuck._

_He __was hard._

Kagami's knee brushes his _goddamn erection?! _and then his hands tighten almost painfully before his eyes roll back into his head and he falls.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine tenses up as Kagami falls onto him, face pressing into his neck and goes completely limp. There's a few seconds of confusion in the room, but when Kagami continues to lay there like a cut puppet despite Aomine jostling him, he releases the hand grip to grab Kagami's shoulders. Pushing him back, it becomes clear to everyone that Kagami has fainted.

A few people laugh, a few people sigh, but the main reaction is stupefaction.

Because honestly, _who does that?!_

Kise and Kuroko look faintly annoyed (well, as annoyed as Kuroko can look) and Momoi looks disappointed.

"That's too bad." Kise sighs, shaking his head. "Well, maybe next year Aominecchi." And if Aomine hadn't been trying to hide the boner of the century, he would've gotten up and punched him in the face. He was though, so he settled for a few choice swears and a(n ever-present) basketball to the face.

_"I didn't want this anyway!"_

_Except for the recent discovery that he really, really did._

* * *

**And if anyone thinks that Aomine's boner came too soon, just remember: _teenage boys._**

**Also, does anyone have a suggestion for the aftermath? I'm going to leave this story set as complete because I don't have any plans to write a second chapter, but your reviews might change that ;D**


	3. Lapdance 2

**The long awaited sequel! Well at least I hope someone was waiting for it...**

* * *

He should have seen it coming to be honest.

_("Party tonight, at my place!")_

He really, really should have seen it coming.

_("King's game, King's game!")_

Things had been going way too well lately. Kise had been less annoying, Satsuki had done less nagging, Tetsu hadn't made a snide comment for at least a week...

"Number 6, striptease on number 4's lap!"

_I hate everything._

"Dai-chan, which number are you? Wh- show me the stick Dai-chan, are you number 4 again because-" Satsuki, in a move way faster than she should have been able, snatched the stick from his grasp... and giggled. _Evilly_.

"Dai-chan's number 6!"

There was a moment where nobody breathed– then in the next moment, everybody laughed. Or gagged, or blushed, or did all three at once (all whilst apologizing profusely in Sakurai's case).

"What a coincidence," Kuroko said once most people had quieted down. "Kagami-kun is number 4." This caused Kagami to sputter in disbelief.

"The hell Kuroko, no I'm not. My stick is number–" Kagami choked as he double checked his stick. "You switched our sticks! You little–" Then doubled over gasping as a sharp elbow met his kidney.

"Please don't make such false accusations Kagami-kun. It's very rude."

_Tetsu, you little bastard._

"Well, it's only fair, isn't it?" Aomine shot a glance a Kise, who was smiling _way_ too innocently. "Kagamicchi gave Aominecchi a lapdance, so he should return the favour, right?"

"Wh- he passed out! On top of me!" Aomine sputtered, making sure not to look anywhere in Kagami's direction, lest he try to mention the... _thing _that had made him pass out (but seriously, fainting was a bit extreme of a reaction, really).

"And it was such a shame. I knew how much you were looking forward to it Aominecchi." _What the hell Kise– _"But this way you get to do it to him this time! Isn't that even better?" _Uh, NO, what the fuck is wrong with you?_

"No way in hell am I going anywhere near–"

"Unless of course, you're too scared." Kuroko said with a sly smile, and an all too understanding tone. "I understand how easily you get embarassed Aomine-kun." Which was bullshit because he reading fucking porno mags in public, how did that translate to 'easily embarrassed'? "Especially when it comes to Kagami-kun."

_Espe- ... what?!_

"What?!" _The fuck?!_

"If Aomine-kun's not feeling up to the challenge though, I'm sure we could skip this round."

_You're damn right I'm not–_ _There's a huge difference between a lapdance and a goddamn strip tease._

"Even though _Kagami-kun_ was able to do his challenge without backing out."

A vein throbbed at Aomine's temple. That scheming, conniving, sneaky little...

"Which would Aomine-kun would be _losing_ to Kagami-kun... _again._"

_... No. No, fuck that. There was no way he would lose to that idiot again, no way._

Across the room, Kagami despaired silently as he watched Aomine fall for the bait. Why did Aomine have to be such an oblivous idiot, he wondered, not a little hypocritically.

Fuming, jaw clenched tight, Aomine stood and walked back to the refreshment table, grabbing a new beer. Cracking it open, he then proceeded to tip it back and drain the whole thing in one long drink. Sit on Kagami's lap? Fine. Strip on Kagami's lap? _Fine_. Strip on Kagami's lap while a room full of people watched and laughed at him?

Sober wasn't an option.

* * *

Okay, so Kagami was nervous. He could admit that. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck as he watched Aomine, toss the now empty can (that had been right full not even a minute ago) to the side, then turn back to him, face red with anger.

_He was going to kill Kuroko if Aomine didn't kill him first._

Aomine took a step forward–

"Wait, we need music!"

"What- no!" Aomine yelled, flabbergasted at Kise, who pouted like the model he was.

"But it's awkward without music–"

**"**_**This is going to be awkward no matter what!" **_

Which was absolutely, 300% true. No smooth jazz was going to make this situation any less... Aomine.

"Let me put on music and I'll let you keep your underwear on."

– _oh god oh god oh god oh god–_

"I'm not taking even my pants off!"

– _thank you thank you thank you–_

"Aominecchi, you need to actually _strip_ to do a striptease!"

"Why don't you do it then?!"

Distantly, Kagami wondered just what kind of horrified face he was making right now, as half the room glanced at him, then burst into smothered chuckles.

_Just... just kill me now._

Briefly, Kagami's thoughts whited out in a panicked haze. When he came back to, there was some kind of lounge music playing in the background and Aomine was standing a few feet in front of him, blushing horribly.

_... Or he's just really, really mad. Yeah, that was way more likely than Aomine actually being embarrassed._

Then Aomine was taking a step forward and Kagami found his eyes automatically drawn to the window–

_Fourth floor window? He could make that jump, right? Grass was soft, it would break his fall and if he did die at least it wouldn't be from the humiliation of his rival getting naked on top of h–_

_Oh god Aomine was going to _strip.

* * *

The whole room could see the moment the situation fully hit Kagami and his thoughts went from shaky dismay to paralyzed dread.

It was, by that time, unfortunately too late though.

With an expression so potent it could strip paint, Aomine roughly shoved Kagami back, pressing him fully into the seat as he climbed up, knees resting on either side of Kagami's hips. Face hot (_he wasn't fucking blushing okay, he wasn't),_ Aomine hesitated for a moment. Step one, get in lap, complete. Step two, begin stripping...

Be... begin... strip... ping...

R-right...

Right, yeah, okay. Whatever, he could do this.

_Totally fine._

With a new found hatred for pianos, lounge music in the background, Aomine fingered the hem of his shirt for a few seconds, then steeled himself and quickly whipped it off, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder.

Goosebumps raised on his skin, he could feel the whole room looking at him dammit–

–but Kagami wasn't just looking at him. He was transfixed, piercing eyes wide and roaming and... _blushing. That bastard! _

_Don't you dare get embarrassed Bakagami!_

Because if Kagami was embarrassed, then _he_ was embarrassed and he was _not_ going to get embarrassed while a room full of people watched him sit half-naked on his rival's lap.

Hand on the back of the chair to balance himself, Aomine leaned forward, arm reaching behind him as his hips sank down a bit so he could peel off a sock. Kagami, trapped as he was against the solid backrest of the chair, found himself face to... chest with a torso of dark skin, mouth only inches away from a pebbled nipple, hardening in the cooler air. Another shift, knees spreading even wider and sinking even lower, Aomine reached to slip off his other sock and leaned even further into the chair. With no room to move, Kagami couldn't do anything but widen his eyes as Aomine came even closer, and his lips gently brushed against his collarbone.

Jerking back, Aomine locked eyes with Kagami, breathe coming in shaky little bursts, hair prickling all along his arms, stupid fucking music playing in the background and he was _still fucking staring goddammit Bakagami–_

"Are you going to stop Aomine-kun?"

_Tetsu. Fuck, that little bastard–_

Taking a deep breath in (_slowly, steadily_) he drew himself up straight, hips lifting up and away. Gaze still focused on Kagami, hypersensitive to the heat of his breath brushing his abdomen, to the warmth of his legs underneath him, he swallowed and brushed his free hand down to his belt buckle, letting it rest there lightly. Concentrating as hard as he was, Aomine saw how Kagami's pupils expanded, heard the stutter in his breath, and felt the way his muscles tensed up underneath him, zeroed in on his tongue as it darted out to briefly lick his lips–

A heat zinged through his nerves to curl low in his gut and his toes curled tightly.

_Fuck, shit, no, no no no, why now, fucking fuck no he was NOT going to pop one on Kagami's lap, no NO–_

* * *

This was torture. Pure and simple torture. And they knew it too, the bastards.

_Kuroko, what the hell did I ever do to you? Or Kise?_

He was a teenage boy okay, he couldn't help this kind of shit it just happened! And Aomine was half-naked and pretty much sitting in his lap and nobody could deny that Aomine was kind of hot, okay, it was just a fact of life, and being in close quarters with Aomine just naturally got his blood rushing (_because of basketball!_) and the way he'd just teasingly been brushing up against him earlier was practically _obscene_ and it _had_ to have been on purpose–

... Aomine hadn't moved for a while now...

Mentally shaking his thoughts away, Kagami focused back of Aomine and found him staring at him intensely, like he could see right into his soul–

... or rather... Tilting his head a bit to the side, he could see that Aomine's stare didn't move a milimeter. _Staring through him, really, he wasn't looking at Kagami at all_.

Opening his mouth to say something, Kagami shifted in his seat a bit–

–the wood of the backrest under Aomine's hand creaked dangerously, Aomine's eyes snapping to his furiously, very obviously communicating the message to _**not move **_and okay, not moving, definitely not, nope, _no moving here, no sir._

Kagami froze in place, not daring to let a single muscle twitch.

... and that goddamn lounge music was _still_ _playing_...

... Aomine shifted, spreading his knees _even more_ _(lord, how felxible was he?)_ as he began to undo his buckle...

... and with another dangerous creak, the chair underneath them collapsed.

* * *

_"Again?!"_

* * *

**Oh my god, I'm sorry, one day I'll write serious romance, I swear.**

**... well, maybe.**

**Reviews feed a writer's soul!**


End file.
